You'll Never Lose In Love
by jafarjasmineforever2005
Summary: The nonslash version of "Finding Myself". Jasmine realizes where she belongs. Will it be too late or will she be able to reconcile.
1. A Broken Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin, or any of the characters you recognize. Sandra is both mine and AuroraandRosalieWannabe's character.**

**Warning: The characters may seem OOC for these reasons. For one, Jafar is not evil in this story. Secondly, Jasmine is (or was) with both Jafar and Aladdin. Married to Aladdin, yet she has affairs with Jafar, and Aladdin knew about it (based on a fic we're writing together).It's sort of like "Finding Myself" without the slash. The first part is basically a rip from "Finding Myself".**

I'm still not comfortable with the idea of you two going out with each other while we're married," Aladdin told his wife.

"I thought we went through this before, you know I love you both. I thought you agreed to this," Jasmine pointed out.

"I did, but I regret it. It still upsets me," Aladdin told her.

"Well, you'll have to deal with it," Jasmine shot back.

"I may tolerate it, but doesn't mean I have to like it. I don't think it's fair to either of us. You can't have your cake and eat it too, so it's either you end it, or we're done," Aladdin said calmly.

"Well fine then have it your way," Jasmine stormed out.

"Okay I thought I could deal with her seeing someone else, but this is the last straw, she's being very immature, and does not care about my feelings whatsoever. If you think I want to live with somebody that selfish and immature, think again. I just can't tolerate this injustice," Aladdin stomped.

Jasmine felt her heart would break, she ran to Jafar.

Jasmine took Jafar totally by surprise when she grabbed him and kissed him right away, but he kissed her back.

"If there's one thing I've learned from this whole thing, it's that it was you all along. You and only you. It was a mistake to choose to marry Aladdin over you. I should've come to my senses," Jasmine cried.

"Jasmine, I loved you with all my heart. I still do, but I just can't," Jafar told her.

"Why not?" asked Jasmine.

"You're only saying this, because Aladdin dumped you, and I'm like your second choice. I was never the most sensitive man on the planet, but I do have a heart that can be broken. What if Aladdin came back to you, you'd run right into his arms and then forget I was even there," Jafar reminded her.

"No, that's not true! I love you, I always have. I only chose Aladdin, because my father loved Aladdin, and wanted him as a son in law, I could not disappoint him. You were always the one," Jasmine pleaded.

"I'm sorry Jasmine; I wish I could believe you. I just can't risk getting my heart broken," Jafar told her.

"I don't blame you. I don't deserve you, or anybody. I am nothing more than a street skank, that deserves no happiness whatsoever. I'll back off now. Just remember that I love you and always will," Jasmine started to walk away.

"Jasmine wait!" Jafar called.

Suddenly, their lips touched. They could both feel the spark there.

"Wow," Jafar said softly.

"Wow," Jasmine agreed.

"Jasmine, you're an amazing person. You deserve every good thing that can come to you. This has nothing to do with what you did or didn't do. I love you, I really do. I just need time. I mean that's a lot to take in over night, one day you consider me your best friend with benefits, then the next you tell me I'm your one and only and that you only want to be with me," Jafar told her.

"Okay, I won't pressure you into anything, just remember that I will always love you," Jasmine hugged Jafar and walked away.


	2. Comforting Words

"Jafar you idiot, this was your big chance to claim what should have been yours all along!" Iago shouted.

"It's just well…. I need time. I mean one day I'm her best friend with benefits, the next I'm her one and only," Jafar tried to explain.

"Well, this was your chance, you could've had what was yours all along!She was meant to be yours, she only chose Aladdin, because that's what the Sultan wanted. Now that Aladdin's gone, she's free to do what she wants," Iago tried to knock some sense into him.

Meanwhile Jasmine went to talk to Sandra.

"He's gone," Jasmine burst into tears. Sandra took Jasmine in her arms.

"What do you mean?" asked Sandra.

"Both of them, Aladdin annulled our marriage, because he couldn't tolerate my relationship with Jafar. I guess it was kind of a relief because it was Jafar and only Jafar I always wanted to be with all along. I had to choose Aladdin because that was what my father wanted. Turns out he doesn't want me. He said he still loves me, but doesn't want to get his heart broken. He thinks that Aladdin's going to come back for me, and I'll run right into Aladdin's arms forgetting all this, that's not true. Aladdin was a jerk! He also has a split personality, one day he accepts me, the next he breaks it off with me. Just like that!" Jasmine continued to cry in Sandra's arms.

"Jasmine, it will be okay. I think Jafar really does want you, he is just scared. I imagine Iago is in the lair trying to talk some sense into him right now, I can hear it," Sandra comforted Jasmine.

"I don't blame him, everybody who called me a street skank was right, it's very immoral to think of someone else when you're holding the person you're married to, when I was getting married to Aladdin, I pictured Jafar's objection. We would run away together, and I never would have married Aladdin." Jasmine continued to cry.

"All this time, you were trying to please your father. It's about time you make your own decisions, you're an adult now. The Sultan will understand if you talk to him, trust me," Jasmine started to feel better.


	3. Working It Out

Aladdin wanted to hurt Jasmine. He wanted her to be as misserable as possible. Even though he didn't want her for himself, he didn't want anybody else to have her either.

He would do anything just to hurt her.

"Jafar, Jasmine's a liar. You know how she said she wants you and only you? She's lying. She wants me, she's just using you as a rebound thing," Aladdin told him.

"That's not true at all!" Jasmine yelled.

"Admit it, you still love me," Aladdin told her.

"Okay I cared about you ONCE, that was before you became this evil, heartless jerk! You promised you'd be by my side until the end. You lied. Well news for you. I was never in love with you. I cared about you that was it. Everytime I touched you, I thought of him. Everytime I kissed you, I thought of him, he was the one who was there for me when I needed someone most. To him you'll never compare," Jasmine told him.

"He's also the one who tried to kill me multiple times, and who used you to get to me. The one who strung you on the whole time. I was the one who loved you for you. I know that someday you'll remember that. You're just under one of his spells," Aladdin reminded her.

"I've reformed, remember? If there's anything I've learned from my time as an evil sorcerer, is that if you truly love somebody you would let them go. Yes it would probably break your heart if she chose to be with me over you, but if you loved her you'd let her go," Jafar reminded Aladdin.

"You broke my heart Aladdin, now you think you can come back when you choose? Well you're wrong! I choose who I want to be with if anybody!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Okay I'll leave you alone… for now," Aladdin walked off.

Jasmine turned to Jafar.

"You know that everything I said before, was all true. It's always been you. I won't pressure you into any relationship, but I love you, and I will wait for you," Jasmine told him.

"Jasmine, I love you too. I thought about what you said, and I think we can work it out. I know what you said was all true. I am not your little rebound thing to help you get over Aladdin, I guess our feelings were real all along. I want to be with you Jasmine, and I'm glad you feel the same way," Jafar smiled kissing her.

"So that's a yes?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes," Jafar said softly.


	4. Are You Sure You Want To Do This?

A/N: Okay before I continue let's get one thing straight, I am not an Aladdin or Al/Jas hater. This is for pure entertainment. If you cannot take a joke, you know where the back button is.

"Aladdin, we can't be friends anymore if you're going to be like this," Genie told Aladdin.

"How would you feel if Sandra was seeing some other guy while she was married to you?" asked Aladdin.

"Well, you agreed to it, and you told her that no matter what you would be by her side. You broke it. You don't know how much you hurt her," Genie explained.

"Well you don't get to run my life, I run my own life. I can be whomever I want. I don't need your friendship, it's over," Aladdin left the room.

Meanwhile Jafar and Jasmine were up in Jasmine's room making up for lost time.

"This is how it's supposed to be, me holding you, you holding me. Just you and me, it was always meant to be this way," Jasmine said wrapping her arm around Jafar's neck.

"I should've objected to your marriage to Aladdin, but I wanted you to be happy," Jafar said while continuing to hold Jasmine.

"I'm just afraid he's going to go after you," Jasmine told him.

"He can't, remember that magic staff that I had? Well I still have it, only I don't use it for evil magic anymore. I only use it to protect myself," Jafar explained.

Suddenly, they both got very tired.

"Why don't you just sleep here for tonight," Jasmine suggested.

Jafar agreed to stay in Jasmine's room for the night.

Jafar leaned over and kissed Jasmine, they kissed for about two hours, and then Jafar pulled away and started to kiss Jasmine's neck softly. It wasn't long before it went much farther than kissing.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jafar asked.

"Yes," Jasmine said softly.


	5. Too Little Too Late

**If you really want to set the mood for this chapter listen to "Too Little Too Late" by JoJo.**

Aladdin thought about his actions.

"Okay maybe I was wrong, but would you like it if your own wife was cheating?I lost my greatest friend in the world.I wish I could turn this around," Aladdin thought.

"Genie, I'm sorry, I will try to make it up to Jasmine," Aladdin begun.

"I'm sorry Al, you made your choice. I will always love you, Al, but it's too late. I'm not somebody's welcome mat, you can't just ditch me then come back whenever you choose," Genie told him.

"Genie please," Aladdin pleaded.

Jasmine was so happy, she finally got to be with the one she's loved for the longest time. The one she would make excuses to leave the palace so they could be together. She finally had what she wanted from the start.

Her happiness faded when she saw Aladdin.

"Jasmine, I was a total fool, to give you up just because I was not your only lover. I have always loved you, I hope we can get back to where we were," Aladdin explained.

"I'm sorry Aladdin. I'm with Jafar now, and I'm happy. Happier than I have ever been in a long time," Jasmine explained.

"You can be with him, and with me. If he loved you, he wouldn't care if you're married to me. We can get remarried and back to where we were," Aladdin explained.

"Aladdin, I'm sorry. I love Jafar, and only Jafar. I always have, I told you before, I married you because that's what my father wanted. I've always loved you, but not like that. I have moved on, and I can live a normal life now, I hope you do the same thing," Jasmine explained.

"Jasmine, something's gotten into you. If you didn't love me, why would you marry me in the first place. We can make this work," Aladdin tried to convince Jasmine.

"You're not going to change my mind, I know who I want to be with, and I have known for a long time. Now I can finally live a normal life, and possibly have a family like Sandra has. You won't change my mind, please leave me alone. I will always love you Aladdin, but it's just too little too late," Jasmine finally said.


	6. A Marriage Proposal In Order

Jasmine went hug Sandra.

"Did he finally come to his senses?" asked Sandra.

"Yes! He did, and finally we're exclusively together, hopefully we can get married and have a family like you and Genie. The only problem is Aladdin is trying to crawl back into my life," Jasmine explained.

"Forget him! You got it good now. I am so happy for you. I kind of suspected you two would end up together in the end. I'm glad you did, you belong together. Don't let Aladdin come between you two," Sandra told her.

"I won't! People will try to sabatage a good relationship, but they can't if you don't let them, that's our motto," Jasmine told her.

"You got it!" Sandra hugged her.

"Can you help me with something?" asked Jasmine.

"What's that?" asked Sandra.

"I want to arrange a surprise for Jafar. Remember that abandoned cabin that you caught us in? Well, meet me there, I will tell you my plans there. I don't want Aladdin to hear them," Jasmine told her.

"This must be something so romantic. Meant to knock him dead!, I always knew you were a hopeless romantic though," Sandra laughed.

"I hope it will," Jasmine told her.

Together, Sandra and Jasmine went to the cabin.

Jasmine had already snuck out at night to decorate it. There were flowers everywhere. In the middle there was a big heart that said "U + Me = Forever".

"That's so sweet, Jasmine," Sandra told her.

"I know, what I want to do is propose to him," Jasmine explained.

"What? Men are supposed to propose to women not the other way around!" Sandra told her.

"Well, when you know you've found the right person, then you should go for it. At least in my beliefs, and I've known for a long time," Jasmine explained.

"You're right! Best of luck," Sandra hugged Jasmine.


	7. The Big Question

**Warning: If you have strong beliefs that the man should make the first move you may want to stop reading now!!!!**

Jasmine put on her red dress (the one she wore when she seduced Jafar trying to help Aladdin steal the lamp).

"Sandra, please go to the marketplace and buy a few big bottles of wine, it must be the really exquisite wine, not that cheap stuff," Jasmine told her.

"Sure thing, girlfriend!" Sandra hugged Jasmine.

Meanwhile Jasmine took a deep breath and started thinking about what she was going to say to Jafar.

It wasn't long before Sandra returned with two bottles of exquisite wine, a bag of tosititos, extra hot salsa dip, freshly picked strawberries with chocolate dip, and a bouquet of roses for Jasmine to give to Jafar when he comes in.

Genie came in and poofed up a table to put all the food on. He also poofed up a stereo so they could dance.

"Wow, this is absolutely beautiful, guys I'm sure he's going to love it," Jasmine hugged both Genie and Sandra.

"Well, enjoy your night. Sandra and I have a special night planned for ourselves, it's our anniversery," Genie told her.

"Thank you," Jasmine hugged everone.

Jafar opened the mailbox, and saw a note from Jasmine.

"Dear Jafar,

Remember that cabin we always had our meetings at. Meet me there, I have something special for you.

Love,

Jasmine."

Jafar didn't waste any time, and he met Jasmine at the cabin.

Jasmine handed over the bouquet of red roses.

Jasmine put "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz on the stereo.

"May I have this dance?" asked Jasmine.

"It would be an honor," Jafar took Jasmine's hand.

"I will never ever forget this night," Jafar smiled.

"I will remember it and cherish it forever and ever," Jasmine replied back.

Jasmine knew the time was right, and she got down on one knee.

"I always knew you were the one. Even when I was with Aladdin. I did what my father wanted. I'm free now to do whatever I want, and this is exactly what I want, nothing more, nothing less. I know I don't say this as often as I should, but I love you. I know this is not usually how it goes, but I am going to ask anyway, because I feel it's right. Will you marry me?" Jasmine finally asked.

Jafar was shocked beyond words, he thought he was going to faint.

"Wow this is the most wonderful surprise anybody has ever given me. I love you. And yes I will marry you," Jafar finally said.


	8. Give Yourself Up

"That was the most wonderful night, ever. Thank you Jasmine," Jafar smiled and kissed her.

"Thanks for sharing it with me. You made me the happiest princess ever, the moment you said you'd marry me," Jasmine gave him a long goodnight kiss, before she went to bed.

Aladdin happened to hear the echo from the cabin, he went to find Jasmine.

"Jasmine, you know this is all a lie. You are just doing this to make me jealous. The proposal was a fake, women don't propose, you know that. I know this is not real. You just can't get over me, so you proposed to him. What you really wanted to say was "Marry me, Jafar. Then I can finally forget about Aladdin." Or was it a spell? You know Jafar's history. He was controlling you, and he made you do that. You're just another one of his victims," Aladdin tried to convince her.

"That's not true, I am not a victim. I love him, and he loves me. Nothing is ever going to come between us, ever again. Stop trying, because I won't let you ruin it for me. I would never EVER use someone to get back at someone else, or make them jealous," Jasmine was very frusterated with Aladdin, not being able to accept the fact that she's moved on and is happy now.

"Jasmine, I love you. It was all a mistake to dump you like that. I hope you will see how much I love you. Remember the time, your father changed the law so you could be with whom you wanted, and you wanted to be with me? I still remember. You made me the happiest man ever, I hope someday you'll realize how much I love you," Aladdin told her.

Aladdin tried to push Jasmine into lip locking mode, but she pushed him away. Jafar cut in.

"Jafar!" Jasmine shouted.

"Aladdin, give yourself up. You can't accept the fact that she doesn't love you anymore, not like that. She loves me. She wants to marry me," Jafar told Aladdin.

Jasmine was relieved that he didn't get angry when he saw Jasmine and Aladdin almost kissing.

"You may think she loves you, but she never loved you. You were never anything more than her friend with benefits, she may have had affairs with you behind my back, but it was never anything more than that. I am her one and only. You had a relapse, and made her propose to you, that was your way of forcing her into marriage," Aladdin told him.

"I would never do that! She totally took me by surprise, but in a good way. I still have that note she sent me the night before your wedding. It says:

Dear Jafar,

I want to let you know that I will always love you. I have to do this because this is what my father wants, but I still wish I were marrying you, and not Aladdin. I love you so much, it hurts.

Love,

Jasmine"

"Okay that's a fake note," Aladdin told him.

The sultan heard Aladdin harassing Jasmine and Jafar, and called the guards to take Aladdin out.

"Finally, he's gone. I wish he could just accept it and move on. Thank you for not getting angry when you saw us almost locking lips," Jasmine told him.

"I trust you, Jasmine. I know you would never want to hurt me," Jafar told Jasmine.

"That's the last thing I ever want to do," Jasmine said kissing him.

It was almost time for bed.

"Goodnight my sweet princess," Jafar said softly.

"Goodnight, my one and only," Jasmine said pulling him into a kiss.

They went on their way to their bedrooms.

The sultan bumped into Jasmine.

"Congratulations, dearest. I wish I could have seen the real Aladdin before. I am glad you found someone. You are to make your own decisions, you are a grown up, I am very proud of you dearest," Sultan hugged his daughter.

"Thank you, father," Jasmine kissed his forehead, and went to bed.


End file.
